


Compass

by ForestWhisper3



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Almost anything goes here, But nothing detailed or explicit, Implied Sexual Content, It really is just heavily implied, Multi, Some Cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestWhisper3/pseuds/ForestWhisper3
Summary: [Cross-Posted from FF.Net]A companion fic to Horizons. It will contain side-stories, alternate/deleted scenes, and general "bonus content" that didn't make it into the main story, as well as AU scenarios that I want to explore. Basically, it's a hot pot of different things and almost anything goes.
Relationships: Matthew Allen/Skye Strife, Reeve Tuesti/Castalia Allen (AU Scenario)
Kudos: 2





	1. That Sky So Blue: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> **FF.Net Notes:**
> 
> Okay, so I got a request way back when to delve deeper into Matt and Skye's relationship and how they came to fall in love. I'd been thinking of making a sort of side story/AU/deleted/alternate scenes fic at the time, so I thought it would be good to combine the two.
> 
> Obviously, none of these chapters will make sense if you haven't read Horizons, but I'm not going to include any vital information here. You don't have to worry about missing anything important if you don't read this- it really is just extra stuff. If there is something that I feel becomes relevant, I'll just include it in the main fic. No need to scour these chapters for the information, so don't worry. 
> 
> Anyway, please read on and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Music listened to when writing this chapter: 
> 
> https:// www .youtube .com /watch?v=YJHeVKv_W5Q&t=3060s
> 
> **Fic disclaimer:** The only things I own are any OCs that pop up. Everything else isn't mine.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**That Sky So Blue**

**(Or, How Matt and Skye Fell in Love)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

  
**Part I: The Obligatory Backstory**

  
Matt groaned lightly as he stretched in his chair at the kitchen table, feeling his back give a few satisfying pops as he did so. Scattered all around him were various textbooks and journals, many of which contained math advanced enough that Castalia had taken one look, paled, and quickly left. 

  
He stifled a laugh at her hasty retreat, suddenly reminded of a similar event from years ago.

  
"Do you really need to study all this, Da?" Cloud asked, sounding a little faint himself as he flipped through one of the texts. "I thought you already went to school for engineering."

  
"Well, yes, but there are different branches of engineering, and what I studied doesn't quite match what we need for Mayor Lockhart's plans."

  
"What _did_ you study?"

  
"Mechanical engineering, with a focus on aeronautics and aerospace. Believe it or not, I wanted to build and fly my own planes." He laughed sheepishly at Cloud's wide-eyed stare and rubbed the back of his head. "It didn't work out, but I'm glad someone else eventually took up the dream. I'm actually really excited to see that space project I've been hearing rumors about, and with the sort of work I've seen Highwind put out over the years, I'm sure it'll be a success. Maybe he'll let me be a pilot in one of the test runs..."

  
He shook his head to clear it, a nostalgic smile tilting his lips at the daydream. It had been a long time since he'd had his head in the clouds like that.

  
"Anyway, since I've been put in charge of Nibelheim's alternative energy projects, this time around, I'm studying structural, architectural, materials science, and environmental engineering along with sustainability designing and project management."

  
"That's-...Are you going to be able to _do_ all that?"

  
"Probably not to the extent you're thinking of, but luckily, I don't _have_ to be master of all of them. The ex-ShinRa employees that decided to stay here have a good amount of the bases covered for what we're planning, so I just have to make sure I know enough to keep everything on track."

  
He looked down at the various towers of material around him and couldn't quite stop his sigh. "While it is nice to hit the books again, I have to admit I'm not as eager as I used to be about spending hours of my day just reading- at least, not from a scholarly perspective. Recreational reading is still fine."

  
Cloud flipped to another page and finally threw in the towel, closing the book with a grimace before looking at him incredulously. " _Hours_?"

  
"Sometimes the whole day, if I could get away with it." He grinned at the dumbfounded expression his response drew. "Though, I was sort of the odd one in my hometown because of it. Goodness knows my constant studying always made your aunt mad."

  
"Is that why you're so awkward around each other?"

  
His smile faded a bit, a tinge of regret slipping in as he thought back to those days. 

  
"Noticed that, did you?" he asked wryly. At Cloud's nod, he sighed. "That was part of it," he admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I care about your Aunt Rio just as much as you care about Cassie, but...well, we didn't get along nearly as well as you two while growing up. I told you about my old dream. Rio, on the other hand, is much like your grandparents in that she _lives_ for farming. It's her passion, and honestly? She's good at it. 

  
The problem was with the town itself. If there's one thing you should know about small towns, it's that for the most part, the people who live in them tend not to acknowledge that there's a world beyond. Mom and Pop had both spent some time in a big city, so they were some of the rare few who didn't fall into those mindsets, but not everyone was the same. Seeing as the closest thing we had to an engineer was the local blacksmith, no one seemed to understand my interest in flying or my desire to leave town. Rio, with her love of farming, sort of let herself fall into that line of thinking. It caused a lot of arguments between us, and one huge one right before I left where I...said some things I probably shouldn't have. It took a long time for either of us to admit we had any blame, and longer to apologize. We finally reconciled a little after I settled down here, thanks in no small part to your mother and Uncle Neil..."

  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

  
**~[ μ ] - εуλ 1987~**

  
Matt held back a sigh as the wind howled and snow swirled around the window, both of them a reminder as to why he was in this situation.

  
It had taken him a fair bit of negotiating, but he'd managed to get some of the townspeople to pay him in exchange for doing some odd jobs around town. Of course, once they realized he did know a thing or two about the sorts of chores present in small-town life, it was easier, but the point was that he'd finally acquired enough gil to buy him and the little girl he'd found safe passage to Rocket Town. From there, it was just a matter of catching the next flight to Junon, where his well-paying job and lovely apartment was waiting for him, enrolling his...ward? Adopted daughter...? Whatever she was going to be, in school, and his new life would begin.

  
It figured that the first snowstorm of the season would hit when he was ready to leave. Now, the two of them were stuck here for at least another night and, depending on how bad the storm was, possibly for the winter. It was near impossible- and risky as hell -to drive up here in deep snow. Or so he'd been told.

  
It was frustrating, but...he still didn't regret the delay. Not when it would also mean he regretted saving a child.

  
A soft rustle of fabric brought him out of his thoughts and drew his attention to the couch opposite his own (the secondhand furniture was given to him by the innkeeper as payment for patching up the roof), where said child was sitting. She was wrapped up in a cozy-looking blanket provided by their generous host and staring at the growing splash of white on the panes with something in her eyes that almost looked like...wonder.

  
He smiled, a bit of tension he hadn't realized he'd been feeling easing slightly. 

  
Oh, she did an excellent job at _seeming_ okay, doing small tasks around the house and even pouting once (or so Skye had said), but then the forced mask would fall, making way for a solemn countenance that had no place on a little girl. That, and her near silence, was understandable of course (near, because she _was_ answering, but she never started the conversations herself), but it didn't make it any easier to witness. This was the first _real_ spark of life he'd seen in her since he'd found her weeks ago.

  
Feeling a bit hopeful, he decided to try talking to her. "Is this your first time seeing snow?"

  
She gave a slight start, hazel eyes jumping from the window to meet his before she smiled (but it was _off_ , like always). "Ah, no...I-I've seen it a couple of times."

  
That was probably her weakest smile yet. It seemed she knew it, too, seeing as she quickly looked down at the blanket being twisted by her hands. Silence settled between them once more, and he felt the stirrings of disappointment at the failed conversation. Maybe he was pushing things by trying to get her to talk more, but...

  
He just couldn't stand seeing her trying to act as if nothing was wrong when things clearly _were_.

  
He continued with an inaudible sigh and an inward request for forgiveness for what he was about to do. "Did you grow up somewhere where it snowed?"

  
He tried not to wince at the question. It was insensitive, given her situation, but not so much so that if he acted normal, maybe she would take it as a typical question. Besides, if she'd already been traveling around with her merchant parents, it was doubtful that she even remembered anything other than going from place to place. 

  
To his surprise, however, she shook her head. 

  
"...It was hot," she said, seeming to hunch into herself inside of the blanket, "and it never snowed."

  
That...actually _did_ narrow down the place of her birth, but that wasn't important at the moment. Right now, he could hear the way her voice wavered, and her eyes were growing distant again, darkening with the sadness of loss and loneliness.

  
"I see," he said, giving a mental cheer when the darkness receded a bit as she looked back at him (slow, he had to take things slow). "It's just that you were staring at the window, so I wasn't sure."

  
"I've never seen snow like this," she admitted quietly. "As a storm, I mean."

  
She was also surprisingly well-spoken and articulate for a girl that couldn't be any older than five or six. That was something to think about later, however. This was the longest-running conversation he'd had with her, and he didn't want to stop now.

  
The wind chose that moment to give a particularly loud howl, and he watched as her attention was brought back to the window. She didn't look bothered by it, though.

  
"The noise doesn't scare you?"

  
"Not really. It sounds-" she cut herself off shook her head. "Never mind..."

  
Reluctant to say what she was thinking. He could understand that too. They hardly knew each other, after all. Still, this was progress. Seeing as she was opening up more right now than she had in weeks...maybe she would...

  
"...Can you...tell me your name?"

  
She stiffened, something heartachingly _fragile_ crossing her expression for an instant. 

  
"Y-You don't have to if you don't want to!" he quickly went on. "I just thought it might make it easier to talk, is all."

  
"It-... My name-..." she hesitated, then resumed haltingly, "My name...is part of everything I lost. I-... I'm _trying_ , but I-" Shame filled her eyes in before she shut them and turned away. "I don't-..."

  
So mature...but still so young...and hurting beyond anything he could imagine. 

  
He was moving before he realized it.

  
"I'll give you a new one," he promised softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and tugging her close. "Sound good?"

  
That fragile look from before was back, but seeing it just made him more sure that this was the right choice. "But-..."

  
"It won't make the one you have now any less special or important," he continued. "It'll just become another part of you."

  
Her breaths grew ragged, and he could feel her trembling against him. "I-I-...My name-...M-My _family_ -"

  
"Would understand," he cut her off gently, heart aching. "Wanting to let your name go doesn't make you a bad person, and it doesn't mean you're going to forget them. Besides, I'm sure they wouldn't want you hanging on to something if it was causing you pain. They would want you to be happy...right?"

  
She nodded jerkily.

  
"Then, it's _okay_."

  
It seemed that was the breaking point. There was one stifled sob, then another, and another, until some of the most heartwrenching wails of grief he'd ever heard broke free as she fell against him and buried her face in his chest, crying her heart out. Hearing them made his eyes sting, and his throat hurt, but all he did was wrap his other arm around her and hug her tightly. 

  
If he didn't, he felt like there would be no chance of helping her.

  
He didn't know how long he sat there holding her in his arms, but eventually, her wails turned back to sobs, which turned to hiccups, and then sniffles. Through it all, she kept a tight grip on his sweater. Even as she finally looked up at him, eyes red and watery and _tired_ , she seemed reluctant to let go.

  
He smiled, trying to pour as much comfort into it as he could.

  
She blinked, staring at him a few moments, but when she smiled back- small and unsure as it was -it was _genuine_.

  
"...Thank you."

  
"Anytime."

  
Maybe he should have been surprised at how much he meant that, but...he wasn't.

  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

  
"...How is she?"

  
He straightened up from where he'd been tucking the blankets around his kid (he _was_ going to get used to calling her that) at the murmured question. Skye stood there in the entrance to the bathroom, her arms gently rocking her son even as her brows furrowed in concern and she looked at the couch (they'd tried to get her to sleep on the bed, but she'd been stubborn in her refusal) with a slight frown on her face.

  
"Better, I think," he whispered back. "She must have been holding a lot of her feelings in."

  
"Can't blame her for that," Skye sighed. "Still...it broke my heart to hear just how much she was hurting."

  
"Yeah..."

  
She set Cloud down in the crib next to the bed and gestured in the direction of the "kitchen" (and it didn't hit him until then just how _small_ Skye's house was compared to the others- everything but the bathroom was one large room). "Come on; I'll put the kettle on."

  
Once they were both sat at the table, mugs of hot chocolate in hand ("Coffee is for the morning, Allen."), they just sat in a strangely comfortable silence and drank.

  
It wasn't until a few minutes later that Skye finally spoke. 

  
"You're doing a good job with her."

  
"You think?" he found himself asking. "Because I feel like I'm floundering more than anything."

  
"Welcome to the wonderful world of parenthood," she smirked, raising her mug in a playful toast. 

  
He huffed out a laugh but did the same. 

  
"I really do appreciate you saying as much, though," he continued after a moment. "While I may not have expected to be responsible for a child so soon, now that I am, it's good to know I'm doing all right."

  
"You kept a little girl from starving to death or becoming some monster's next meal- I'd say you're doing more than all right."

  
He rubbed the back of his neck, admittedly a bit bashful at the comment. "I-I suppose that's true..."

  
The wind howled once again, this time hard enough to make the windows rattle. Not for the first time, he found himself more than a bit grateful he'd managed to make his way to Nibelheim. A storm this bad wouldn't have just been limited to the mountain, and at the pace he'd been going before coming across the destroyed caravan, he could very well have been caught up in it before reaching Rocket Town. Maybe not far enough away to be life-threatening, but certainly enough to have run the risk of getting them both sick. It was hard to say exactly _what_ would have happened, but thinking about it wasn't going to do him any good. He was here now, and that was that.

  
Though it seemed like he wasn't going to be leaving any time soon, after all.

  
Skye seemed to be of a similar mindset. "Don't think anybody's going to make the trek up here after this."

  
"I figured," he sighed heavily. "Sorry about that. I had no intention of imposing on your hospitality any longer than necessary."

  
"It's fine," she waved his apology off before smiling. "Better company than anything I was expecting to deal with. This way, I have an excuse not to talk to them."

  
He snorted. Good to know he wouldn't have to hide his dislike for some of Nibelheim's more...traditional personalities- at least behind closed doors.

  
"This must be frustrating for you, huh?"

  
He blinked. "Huh?"

  
Skye leaned forward a bit, her head propped up on her hand. "You're from a small town too, right? That's why you're familiar with how things work and how people tend to act. But...you don't seem to buy into those beliefs, and you clearly left it all behind for _something_. To have your plans be derailed like this-"

  
"It's not so bad," he brushed off with a shrug. "I just had the thought that if I _hadn't_ ended up here, I might have been caught outside when the storm hit."

  
"That's true..." she murmured in agreement before smiling. "Maybe the Goddess is looking out for you, then."

  
"Goddess...? You mean like the Harvest Goddess?"

  
"In a way," she chuckled, "and thanks for letting me know you came from a farming town."

  
"It's actually recognized as a mining town, but agriculture and livestock are pretty prevalent too."

  
"Wow, you came from one of the good ones, then."

  
He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess so..."

  
She was right, though it had taken him setting out to realize that himself. Most towns had a single trade or good that they specialized in. Farming, livestock, ores and minerals, even mako- it was _rare_ for them to have more than one- especially mako. Most places with a reactor were lucky if they managed to grow enough crops to feed a family outside of their own. It was part of why the people who lived in those rare towns began to believe that there _was_ a Harvest Goddess. 

  
"The Goddesses we're thinking of aren't all that different, though," Skye said, bringing him out of his thoughts. "In fact, they're probably the same."

  
 _That_ was something he hadn't heard before.

  
"What makes you say that?"

  
"A lot of the stories that involve a goddess of some sort usually have very similar characteristics. It's led many historians to believe that they're all talking about the same one, even though the names of the deities are different. Hang on-"

  
She stood and quietly made her way over to the bed, reaching down under it to pull out a box big enough that it probably took up the whole space. When she opened it, he was surprised to see it was full of books.

  
Skye caught his reaction when she looked up at him and smiled, though it was more of a sad upturn to her lips as her fingers traced one of the covers. "My husband was one of those historians," she explained softly. "Nibelheim was supposed to be our last stop before settling down until Cloud grew up, but then-...Well, after it happened, I had to sell a lot of our belongings so I could afford this house, but I just couldn't bear to get rid of his books."

  
Oh. He couldn't say he hadn't wondered where Mr. Strife was, but _this_...

  
"I'm-...I'm so sorry for your loss."

  
"Thank you," she murmured. "You're...probably the first person who's said that."

  
He winced, and felt his heart go out to her. Whatever he may have thought about his hometown, it was clear that Nibelheim was even more close-minded than they were. He doubted _anyone_ from there would have left Skye to fend for herself, especially with a child. That she had managed as much as she had in this environment was nothing short of a miracle.

  
"Anyway, if- if you're interested, you should read this," she said, handing him one of the smaller texts.

  
His eyes widened. "Are you sure? You just said-"

  
"My husband loved the idea of spreading knowledge," she cut him off, her smile a little wider than before. "He would have happily handed it over. Besides, you look like a bit of a bookworm yourself."

  
A bit of heat rose to his cheeks as he took the book from her hands. Was it that obvious? Then he looked at the cover and felt his brows rise.

  
" _'Nibel Fairy Tales'_...?"

  
"It was the book that first sparked my husband's interest in the world's legends, which led to him trying to study its history. I figured it would be a good place to start."

  
He was carefully flipping through the pages, though it didn't seem like the book was in any danger of falling apart. It was worn- in the way his favorite books had been when he read them time and time again -but it was well cared for. Skye probably brought them out once in a while to make sure the bindings weren't coming loose and that there were no insects and the like to damage them.

  
He looked back up and did his best to show how much he appreciated the gesture in his smile. "Sounds good. Thank you, Skye."

  
"Don't mention it, but don't stay up too late reading it either. With how much snow's falling right now, tomorrow will probably be a busy day."

  
"Right. Good night."

  
"Good night."

  
He turned his attention back to the book in his hands as Skye settled in for the night, a good part of him relieved he'd have something to occupy his time while he was here in Nibelheim. While it had been a bit embarrassing to be so quickly called out on it, he was a bookworm, and having next to nothing to read for months would have probably driven him mad.

  
" _'Castalia's Fountain,'_ huh...?"

  
He'd stopped flipping pages at the middle of the book, but he hesitated instead of going back to the beginning. This one sounded interesting. Besides, it probably wouldn't matter if he started here, given that it was a compilation of different stories. He could jump back to the beginning once he was done reading it. 

  
Before that, though, he wanted to check up on the kid.

  
Luckily, she seemed to be sleeping peacefully for once. Maybe now that she'd aired out some of her grief, this would become a more regular occurence. He sure hoped that ended being the case, at any rate. 

  
_"...My name is-"_

  
He shook his head and adjusted the blankets around her before settling on his couch. He'd been honest in what he'd told her earlier. Her name would always be something special- something to help her remember the family she'd been born to -but it was okay to have a new one. Since she had trusted him with it, he would treat it as the treasure it was but keep that knowledge to himself. If she decided to tell someone else, then that would be her prerogative, not his. He really should get started on thinking up a good name for her, though. He couldn't very well keep calling her kid for the rest of winter, after all.

  
That could wait until tomorrow morning, though. 

  
For now, he needed a bit of time to unwind himself, and a new book was a pretty good way to do that.

  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo ~ Chapter End**

  
Thus ends the first part of Matt and Skye's romance. This was pretty much the setup for what is to come, as well as some backstory into both of their lives. Were you expecting Cloud's bio-dad to be a historian? I bet you weren't. It's not something I've seen done in any FF7 fic, to be honest, but I like the idea. I hope you do too.

  
Yes, Matt does know what Castalia's original name was. He and Vincent are the only ones with that knowledge since by the time Castalia was comfortable enough with Skye, she'd already had her new name for years and wasn't sure how to bring it up. If the topic ever came up again, she would tell her, but it hasn't. 

  
The next chapter will probably continue where this one left off, but I'll need some time to plan it. Odds are it'll probably be a while before it comes out. 

  
Oh, since this is a "bonus content" fic, feel free to leave suggestions for scenarios you'd like to see me mess around with. I already have a couple in mind, like the "what if?" scenario of Iroh being that Iroh, who fully remembers his original world, or if Sephiroth/Angeal/Genesis had been one of the SOLDIERs on the protection team along with Ryuu. Things like that. I can't say I'll do all of them, but if one catches my interest, I'll probably write something for it.

  
I think that's about it. Let me know what you thought. Until next time and take care!


	2. Horizons Chapter 3.5/4 Ultra Remix Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deleted/alternate scene from Horizons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene would have taken place sometime between the end of chapter 3 and the beginning of chapter 4. I did end up using some things from this later on, so I guess there's merit in my tendency to never delete what I write even if I don't end up using it.
> 
> Anyway, I don't really remember my reasoning for not going with this anymore, but knowing me, it was probably because it didn't fit with something or other...I dunno. It's been a while since I wrote those chapters.
> 
> I'll let you all read it for yourselves, though. If you like this scene more and feel like it can still fit within the contents of the main fic, feel free to accept it as such. It won't make too much of a difference overall.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 3.5/4 Ultra Remix, Go!**

**OoOoOoOoOOoOo**

  
When I stepped inside, Da was sitting at the table with his head in his hands, and I could hear Ma moving around in the kitchen. Other than that, though, everything was quiet. 

  
It wasn't _normal_ for it to be this quiet.

  
"Da?"

  
He looked up and tried to smile, but the most he managed looked kind of painful, to be honest. I think he noticed that too since he dropped it after a second and sighed. "Hey, kiddo."

  
"Where's Ma?"

  
"She's in the kitchen. You know how she is- when she's worried, she needs something to occupy herself with."

  
I swallowed painfully. "So...he doesn't remember _any_ of us?"

  
"He remembers your mother," Da answered tiredly. "It's _us_ that he can't remember."

  
"O-Oh..."

  
I wasn't sure what to think about that. It was nice that he remembered Ma, but...I wanted him to remember _me_ too.

  
"Are you feeling better, Cassie?" Da asked. The look in his eyes gave me the feeling he knew what I was thinking.

  
"I-... I think so."

  
"Hmm, better than me, then. Aren't I supposed to be the tough one here?"

  
I smiled a bit at his attempt to lighten the mood. "Da, you freaked out when Lilo brought in a dead gopher."

  
"Rodents carry diseases, dear," Ma called from the kitchen. "Your father was just being careful."

  
"Which is why he screamed and jumped up on the couch."

  
"I remember you doing the same," he quipped.

  
I grimaced. "I don't like them. They're just... _ugh_."

  
"Then we're at an understanding. What _I_ want to know is how she _caught_ the darn thing,"

  
"...She's a good hunting dog?"

  
"Cassie, Nibel Wolves are good at hunting. Lilo, although wonderfully trained, is not. I think the various holes in the yard speak for themselves on that point."

  
"Yeah, well Cloud-" I faltered, cursing myself for the slip as Da's face fell. We had been doing such a good job keeping that out of our minds, too.

  
"Come here," Da sighed, opening his arms in invitation. He smiled a bit when I didn't hesitate to hug him. "Things will turn out okay in the end, you'll see."

  
"How do you know?"

  
"He'll have us there to help him."

  
I laughed. "That was kinda cliche, Da."

  
"Well, it's true, isn't it?"

  
"Hmm, maybe..."

  
"None of that, now," he scolded lightly while playfully shaking a finger at me. "You should have more faith in your brother."

  
"Only if you do, Da."

  
His face softened, then he smiled. "Okay. Why don't you head up to bed? You're up past your bedtime."

  
"When can I stay up later?" I grumbled. It was really annoying to have a _bedtime_ , but I had respected my mother's rules in my old life, and it was a habit that had carried over.

  
"I'll think about changing it, but for now, off you go."

  
"Kay. Night, Da." 

  
"Night, kiddo."

  
I kissed his cheek before bidding goodnight to Ma and heading upstairs...

  
...only to then nearly topple over when I ran into Cloud at the top.

  
He was standing a short distance away from the top of the stairs, giving me the feeling that he might have been trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. It made me a little uncomfortable. Cloud was an honest kid, and eavesdropping wasn't like him at all (when presents weren't involved, at least). What happened after that could be called a staredown, at best. At worst, it could be called "Cloud stabs me with his suddenly super intense eyes." 

  
Needless to say, I quickly looked away.

  
"I-I..." I cleared my throat, but it didn't do much to make my voice any louder than a hesitant whisper. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Ch-... Cloud."

  
He wasn't my chicky anymore. I had lost him to this very different Cloud.

  
"...Thank you."

  
An awkward silence fell between us, and it made me want to cry. I hated this. I hated his blank expression. I hated his unfamiliar eyes. I hated his distant tone. I hated the fact that I couldn't think of anything to say. I hated the fact that it happened at all. 

  
I hated _myself_ for _letting_ it happen.

  
I had to get away. I know I said I would be there for him, but I couldn't face him so soon- not right now. 

  
"Goodnight."

  
"Wait."

  
I froze when he grabbed my wrist, my mind screaming that it was still _wrong_. This firm and unyielding, yet almost hesitant, grip did not belong to my little brother. My little brother would shyly grab my hand before gaining confidence and tightening it with a smile and a laugh. Doing my best to push that aside, I turned to look at him.

  
"What is it?"

  
He was staring at me with that gaze again- the one that was better off on the adult Cloud I now only vaguely remembered from Advent Children. Not this one. 

  
"I...wanted to ask you something." Without giving me a chance to respond, he pulled out a painfully familiar chocobo toy. "You gave me this...right?"

  
My breath hitched, although whether it was at the sight of the toy or the question, I didn't know. "...Yeah. It-... It was a present...for your birthday."

  
"Oh..." He looked down at it, and I thought I saw him smile a bit, but it was gone so quickly I wasn't sure. "It's nice..."

  
"Mm..."

  
"...What kind of plane did I want?"

  
My eyes widened. "W-What?"

  
His brows furrowed. "I _did_ want a plane, didn't I?"

  
My heart just about leapt out of my chest. Was it possible...? 

  
"Yeah...You remember that?" When he nodded, I couldn't stop the smile of pure _relief_ that spread on my face.

  
He sighed softly, fidgeting a bit before turning his head away. "I'm...sorry for making you worry."

  
"It's not your fault."

  
And it wasn't, I realized. All this time, I'd been thinking about how this affected _me_. How sad _I_ was, how angry _I_ was, how disappointed _I_ was...Poor Cloud must have been feeling so much more. Shame rushed through me as I continued to watch him fidget nervously. He might not have felt the same sense of loss, but _knowing_ that you'd forgotten most of your life must have been terrifying, and here I was feeling sorry for myself; telling myself that I would talk to him tomorrow when I wasn't sure I would.

  
Well, not anymore. It still hurt, but I wasn't going to put this off.

  
When I hugged him, I ignored the slight stiffening of his shoulders and just concentrated on the fact that I was still _able_ to hug him. His accident could have ended much more tragically. "Don't ever think it's your fault. You didn't ask for this." I pulled away and smiled again. "And don't you worry, Ma, Da, and I will be here with you no matter how long it takes for you to remember."

  
I sobered a bit at the sadness that flashed in his eyes and felt a bit more guilt and shame shoot through me. This must have really been bothering him.

  
"I won't promise that you'll remember everything," I began, "but you're still here, and that's all that matters to me."

  
"...You seriously mean that?"

  
"Of course I do! We're family! That means we love each other through thick and thin!"

  
I'd already lost one family. I didn't want to lose another.

  
"Now, you should probably go to bed. I bet Ma will be up any minute to check up on us and you should have been asleep an hour ago."

  
He blinked. "I have a _bedtime_?"

  
I couldn't keep myself from laughing. "What did you expect?"

  
"Not that," he muttered while crossing his arms.

  
"You must have hit your head harder than we thought if you think you can stay up as late as you want," I teased before ruffling his hair. "Even I have a bedtime, and I'm older than you."

  
He snorted. I playfully tugged one of his spikes and smiled. If I didn't think about it too much, it was almost as if things were still normal between us.

  
"Fine, stay up and face Ma's wrath. _I'm_ going to be a good kid and go to sleep. Night, chicky." I turned to go, and had opened my bedroom door when Cloud called me back. "Something wrong?"

  
"You never told me...what kind of plane it was."

  
"What kind...? I'm pretty sure it was one of the Highwind models..." Okay, that time I know I saw him smile...or was it a smirk? No, no, better for me to think of it as a smile. "Why do you ask?"

  
"Just curious, is all. Goodnight."

  
I stared in confusion as he stepped into his room. So much for normal. What had that been about?

  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

  
The next morning, Cloud lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he heard everyone move about. It was such a strange thing...He had gotten used to the idea of _having_ a family, somewhat, through the time spent with Tifa and the kids, but past experiences and the fact that he had been on the road so much made him unsure how it was to _be_ a family.

  
_"Of course I do! We're family."_

  
He could see plain as day how uncomfortable and upset his new sister had been with his apparent memory loss. So, he hadn't expected much when he asked her about the toy, but she had surprised him. By the end of their conversation, she seemed to have lost whatever made her uneasy and treated him like...like he _meant_ something to her. It should be obvious, considering that, to her, he was her little brother, but it still sent a strange feeling through him. Was love really all it took to be a family? _Could_ he come to love these strange people that were now a part of his life?

  
A knock jarred him out of these thoughts, and he managed to sit up in his bed before the door opened. When his mother saw he was awake, she smiled and kissed his forehead.

  
"Good morning, Cloud. Are you feeling better?"

  
He nodded, not trusting himself to speak after such a loving gesture. He still half expected her to vanish if he got too close.

  
"Do you feel up to joining Matt and I for breakfast, or would you like me to bring it up?"

  
"I'll go," he told her quietly, before blinking in confusion. "What about Castalia?"

  
His mother looked torn between happiness and sadness. The best he could make of it was that she was happy he was asking for her but sad over something he should probably already know. She proved him right when she answered.

  
"She already did. She works for Cole in his general store, and he likes opening up shop early."

  
"Cole?"

  
Wasn't he the handyman that wanted to open up a store? He actually managed it this time?

  
"I suppose you forgot him too," she sighed. "He'll be so sad to hear that."

  
Okay, now he was _really_ confused. From what he remembered, Cole did not like him. _At all_. Had Minerva changed the village's opinion of him or something?

  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo ~Alternate Scene End**

  
And it was here, more or less, that I went back and began moving things/rewriting segments until I reached the chapters that I actually posted.

  
Anyway, that's about the only alternate scene I had at this point of the fic. There are a few more that would have taken place during future chapters, so I'll see when I can get those cleaned up a bit and post them so you can see what could have been. For now, I hope to see you all in a week or so, which is my current goal for getting chapter 12 posted. Stay tuned and take care.


	3. Chapter Title Pending (Reeve/Castalia AU Scenario Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of a Reeve/Castalia AU Scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a sort of gift/sort of response to a reviewer on FF.Net who's been with me since the first chapter of Horizons. 
> 
> Anyway, as I was about to post this on FF.Net, a conversation about a certain anime sequel (that shall not be named, but it involves a dog demon) happened over on Tumblr. Basically, a lot of us are mad at a recently revealed pairing and spent a while venting about it and/or making plans to write fanfics that address the subject. I'm bringing it up here is because, while not the same situation by a long shot, there is a physical age gap between Reeve and Castalia. They are ten years apart, and I remember at least one person saying how they would not have been comfortable seeing a romance between them. 
> 
> If you feel the same way, then I apologize. This chapter is not for you.
> 
> Personally, I don't truly mind the Reeve/Castalia pairing, but that's mostly because Castalia is mentally much older. She was twenty-two when she first "awoke" in Gaia. Hence, as of chapter 12, she is mentally thirty-eight (that's actually older than Reeve, which presents a bit of a weird situation). She actually was an adult before finding herself back in the body of a child and that, I think, makes all the difference. If she were the same mental age as her physical one, then I will admit I'd be iffy about it. 
> 
> Moving on.
> 
> I was watching Dirge of Cerberus cutscenes to get myself into the Final Fantasy mindset while refreshing my knowledge of Vincent's history (there are quite a few little things I'd forgotten, apparently) and was inspired by a particular scene near the beginning.
> 
> Now, before I continue, I ask that all of you who read this please take this for what it is: an AU with an already established Reeve/Castalia pairing that takes place a bit before DoC does in the original timeline. It should not be considered as Horizons canon. I will also be avoiding any plot spoilers by dropping everyone into this scenario and either ignoring what I have planned in the main fic or not going into detail as to how they arrived at this point. 
> 
> I tried to add a bit of everything in here for the reviewer I wrote this for, so I hope you like the more, uh...romantic bits despite me not being all that good at writing them. Also, there's nothing explicit, per se, but there's no denying that something happens.
> 
> So...yeah. I'm gonna go now.
> 
> **Reeve/Castalia Pairing Theme:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDooAeN3sGo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

  
(Need a Title for this. Any Suggestions?)

  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

  
_Seventh Heaven Bar, Midgar/Edge, unknown month, [ ν ] - εγλ 0010_

  
It was not often that so many of them not only found themselves with free time and chose to spend it visiting Seventh Heaven, but Cloud always appreciated it whenever it _did_ happen. The way Tifa's face brightened at all the familiar company always made him happy, even if she inevitably ended up having him help tend the bar. 

  
Today was no different...at least until that afternoon.

  
The doors didn't _slam_ open, but the force used wasn't exactly gentle either. Whatever reprimand was on his lips faded the moment he saw just who had come in- and the furious expression on her face.

  
"Cass?"

  
He saw a few of the others look up and toward the door at that, but no doubt seeing what he had, quickly looked away. Castalia was not so easily angered, but when she finally _reached_ that point? He couldn't blame them for quickly minding their own business. 

  
Though concerned, he also couldn't help but sigh inwardly. Of _course_ this would happen on a day when Vincent was off somewhere too far away to call. Sure, he could calm her down well enough himself, but he'd always hated seeing Castalia upset, and the former Turk just seemed to have a knack for it. 

  
The doors swung open again, and everything began to make more sense. 

  
"Castalia-"

  
Castalia scowled and spun around, the slight crackle of lightning dancing between her fingers- and why did her hands look so beat up? -only adding to the suddenly tense atmosphere. "Reeve, if you don't get _out of my sight_ in the next _two seconds_ -!"

  
"Honey, please-"

  
"I _will_ Thundaga your ass- don't think I won't!"

  
Not that hearing all this was making the situation any better. If anything, he now found himself leveling a hard stare at the head of the WRO as he stepped forward and hooked an arm around her shoulders.

  
"You alright?"

  
Castalia's posture relaxed a bit, the hum of magic fading as she took a deep breath and leaned her head on his chest. 

  
"Would you and Tifa mind if I crashed here for a few days?" she asked quietly. 

  
"Sure. We should still have some of your clothes from the last time. Need me to bring you anything?"

  
She hesitated, and he smiled a bit. "That's a yes. Don't worry, I don't mind making a trip."

  
"If you're sure," she murmured. "There's this cake from a bakery in Sector 3 that I've had my eyes on..."

  
"Just text me the details, and I'll go grab one for you. My treat."

  
"Thanks, Cloud..."

  
She gave him a brief hug before making her way toward the stairs, and he felt a flare of concern over the fact that everything about her _screamed_ exhaustion as she did so. Luckily Tifa seemed to have caught onto that as well since she was quick to send him a knowing look, grab Aerith, and trail up after her, which freed him up for...other things.

  
His smile vanished, and he was sure his flat stare had become positively _glacial_ by the time he turned back to Reeve.

  
" _Talk_." 

  
He felt nothing but satisfaction when the man flinched.

  
"I-..."

  
"Fucked up," Barret finished with a snort. "We're all aware of that by this point. What Spiky wants to know is _how_ you fucked up."

  
"So that he can determine how much to fuck _you_ up," Cid guffawed, though his own gaze was hard as he set them on the other man. "Tread lightly, Tuesti, or the little missus might not _have_ a man to be angry with anymore."

  
"I...have to admit I'm a bit curious myself," Angeal agreed, almost apologetically, from the table he'd been sharing with Zack and Aerith. "Castalia has always been quite level-headed. I imagine it would take a lot to get her to this point."

  
"Unless you're Reno," Zack piped in.

  
"Watch it," the redhead in question shot back from his own table. "'Sides, I never got her this worked up...Well, I _did_ , but that was back when we first met. We're cool now, yo."

  
"You still owe her 25,160 gil," Rude pointed out. 

  
" _What_?! I thought the company paid for that! They did, didn't they? Rude? _Rude_!"

  
Rude just took a drink from his mug.

  
"That's enough from the peanut gallery," Cloud cut in, though he did send Reno a look that let him know that last bit would be discussed later. "Explanation. _Now_."

  
Reeve's expression cycled through a mix of emotions before he sighed and began.

  
"As you are probably aware by now, being the head of the World Regenesis Organization means that my input is often needed. At first- when the organization was still relatively new and comparatively smaller -I had no issues. Now, I find I spend most of my days troubleshooting one thing or another that my subordinates are unable to resolve themselves. Though Castalia doesn't seem to mind accompanying me on these trips, it's hardly fair to have her do it so often just so that we can spend time together. I practically had to beg her to stay behind when she became ill last week. So, I began thinking about what _I_ could do...and eventually decided that if my presence was deemed such a necessity, then I would simply have to be in two places at once."

  
"Let me guess," he groaned, having a feeling he knew _exactly_ where this was going, "you built a robot of yourself."

  
"Yes- in a manner of speaking, anyway. However, it's not as simple as that. If I wanted any chance of this working, I needed to make it as realistic as possible to keep people from protesting at receiving orders from what, essentially, amounted to a machine. To do that, it had to not only _look_ and _behave_ like me, but to _think_ and _react_ like me as well. That way, if any unexpected developments or complications were to arise, I could be sure they would be dealt with in the same way that I would have."

  
"...Reeve, for the love of all that is good in this world, _please_ tell me you didn't test your robot on Cass without telling her."

  
Reeve _winced_. 

  
"Our home is a much safer and controlled environment to test in," he defended weakly. "And Castalia knows me better than anyone, so if it were able to convince _her_ -... It was only going to be for the day, and with the data I gathered- without the bias the knowledge that it _wasn't_ me would have on her opinions and actions -I would decide whether to continue refining it or start with the field tests. I didn't anticipate Castalia wanting to go out, or the rather...unfortunate accident which befell the prototype."

  
" _Accident_?"

  
"...It... _may_ have been crushed by some debris that was shaken loose from one of the reconstruction projects going on in Sector 6. Cait- who was controlling everything from the inside -got out from the rubble as quickly as he could in order to reassure her of my well-being, though...not before she had already suffered quite a bit of distress."

  
Silence.

  
"So...let me get this straight," Cloud ground out through a clenched jaw once everything had sunken in. "You built a hyper-realistic robot of yourself- one of the _sole purposes_ of which was to convince others that it _was_ you -tested it on my sister _without_ her knowledge, and it was _crushed_ , making it so that- for however long it took for Cait Sith to get out -Castalia thought you had _died_."

  
Reeve looked down.

  
Cloud took a deep breath.

  
" _Right_ ," he continued, while releasing said breath in a burst, "Not gonna lie, I want to kick your teeth in- but as it seems like this _really_ was just an accident, and you didn't _intentionally_ mean to hurt her, I'm going to walk out, go to Sector 3, and buy out that whole damn bakery. You're not getting anywhere _near_ her until _I_ say so, though. When I come back, you had better be _gone_. "

  
Reeve hesitated, looking torn as his gaze shifted from Cloud to the stairs behind him and back. 

  
"That _wasn't_ a suggestion, Reeve."

  
Finally, Reeve sighed and nodded, his whole body seeming to slump with the acceptance.

  
"Will you...at least tell her how sorry I am?" he asked, his voice thick with remorse.

  
"...I'll think about it. Now leave."

  
Once he was gone, Cloud gave his own sigh and dropped down onto one of the barstools. 

  
"What a mess," he muttered. "Almost makes me wish I _did_ kick his teeth in."

  
"Nah, then Cassie would be mad at _you_ instead," Zack chuckled.

  
"Probably," he snorted, then shook his head and stood back up. "Barret, you mind looking after the bar for a bit?"

  
"Sure, I don't got a problem with that."

  
"Thanks. I'll be back as soon as I can."

  
"We should be going too," Rude said, standing up as well.

  
"But we'll keep an eye on Reeve for ya," Reno finished. "Doubt he'll try anything, but you never know. He can be pretty damn persistent when it concerns her, yo."

  
"Pretty sure that's how they ended up tyin' the knot in the first place," Cid sniggered. " _She_ sure as hell wasn't the one doin' the chasing- well, not _entirely_..."

  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, but _I don't want to know_ ," Cloud told him. "Reno, Rude, do whatever you want- just don't hurt him. As pissed off as I am about all this, he was doing it with her happiness in mind, so I can't fault him for that."

  
That didn't mean he couldn't make him suffer a bit first, though. Castalia's anger was fierce but always short-lived. She just couldn't seem to stay mad at anyone for long, even if she had all the right- bar a few rare exceptions. So, he would just have to do so on her behalf.

  
Speaking of which, he really needed to look into whether or not Reno owed her money...

  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

  
"You sure you don't want me to get you a drink? A good spirit to lift your spirits? It really does help with the nerves."

  
Tifa held back a sigh when Castalia only shook her head with a small smile. 

  
"Thanks, Tifa, but no. I'm already feeling better, and you know I've never been a big drinker."

  
"Then you'll have to settle for a spa day," Aerith said with a tone that said there would be no arguing with her. "Anyone would need to unwind after that kind of emotional upheaval. Not to mention the damage you did to your hands- I may have healed the cuts and scrapes you got while you were digging through that rubble, but your nails are all chipped."

  
The three of them looked down at her hands at that. 

  
Like the rest of them, she didn't bother with keeping her nails long or painted- it wasn't very practical in battle, after all. However, keeping them short and having them damaged like they were now were two very different things. 

  
She must have realized that, too, since she sighed. "...I...guess it should be all right."

  
"Great! And Reeve will be paying, of course- you still have his card, right?"

  
" _What_? Aerith, no, that's for emergencies-"

  
"I don't think he'll mind...not after scaring you like this."

  
A somber silence fell over them at that.

  
"Are you _really_ feeling better, Cassie?" she couldn't help but ask in concern. 

  
"I...don't know _what_ I feel," Castalia finally admitted, her voice quiet. "Only that...it's too much. And-...and that talking to Reeve right now will just make it even _more_. I-... I can't-..."

  
She took a shuddering breath and buried her head in her hands.

  
Tifa watched as Aerith reached over and pulled the older woman into a hug, exchanging sad looks with her over Castalia's head when the latter fell into the embrace and shook with silent sobs.

  
"...He's going to pay for a _week's_ worth of spa days for this," Aerith swore quietly. 

  
Castalia gave a small and watery- but genuine -laugh, the sound of it easing some of the worries she'd been feeling since this all began.

  
"If you say so."

  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

  
Reeve Tuesti had first met Castalia Allen thirteen years ago- fourteen, if one counted the year or so they'd been exchanging letters beforehand. Through it all, he had been fortunate to call her a friend, and later, somehow managed to attain the incredible privilege of being her husband. As such, he felt he could say he knew her with some degree of confidence. 

  
It was why he had ultimately agreed to not approach her even though he had wanted nothing more than to sweep her up into his arms and beg her forgiveness for the pain he'd put her through. Not that the desire to do so was no longer there, but now that the initial panic and worry had passed, he knew that his approach two weeks ago had not been the best choice. So he had waited, knowing that she would come to him when she was ready.

  
"Reeve..."

  
His heart jumped at the sound of her voice, and he quickly stood. The book he'd been reading dropped to the floor with a thud- already forgotten. 

  
"Castalia."

  
He had her in his arms the next moment, pulling her close and just taking a moment to relish the feeling. 

  
Then she punched him.

  
"You-... _You_ -...When that debris hit, my heart _stopped_ , Reeve. I-... I didn't know what to _do_. Then Cait came out and told me it _hadn't_ been you, and I wanted to laugh and cry and I just felt so _relieved_ even though-...though I-..." She sniffled, her expression twisting in guilt and her eyes filling with tears, "I was so mad at _myself_ because I _couldn't tell_. We've known each other for _fourteen years_ , and I couldn't tell! What kind of person doesn't notice when one of their best friends is replaced with a damn _robot_? What kind of _wife_ doesn't notice the same about her _husband_?"

  
He blinked, completely bewildered by the statement, and then he was laughing.

  
Castalia bristled at the sound, her brows furrowing and her hands pushing against his chest as she stepped away-

  
-only to be quickly pulled back in and kissed fiercely.

  
The weight that had settled over him ever since the incident slowly fell away as he fervently worked his mouth against hers, replaced by a curling warmth that spread from his head to his toes and had him pressing their bodies together as tightly as possible. He was rewarded for this with a breathy groan that sent sparks shooting through him and made his mind go to a place it probably shouldn't...at least, not at the moment.

  
So it was, with great reluctance, that he pulled away some undetermined amount of time later.

  
"Oh, I love you so much," he sighed against her lips. 

  
Her face, already flush due to his previous attentions, darkened a little more, making him grin. Castalia had always been easily flustered, and despite having been in a relationship for some time now, that had not changed. 

  
"I-I-...t-that's not fair," she argued, though it was more of a half-hearted whine at this point. "You can't just do that, Reeve. I'm supposed to be mad."

  
"Anger has never suited you, Dearest," he chuckled softly. "That's why you're here now, isn't it? Besides, you said you were angry at yourself, and I won't have that."

  
"But I-"

  
"The fault is mine alone," he cut her off, the shame and regret that had been haunting him welling up and spilling into his voice. "I should have never put you through that. I-"

  
"You were doing it for me," she returned the favor, her expression softening as she did so.

  
"Ah, so Cloud did tell you."

  
"No," she shook her head before smiling up at him slightly. "Wasn't that hard to figure out...Thank you for thinking of me, Reeve. Your robot really _is_ incredible. Or, uh, I guess was. I'm sorry it got destroyed. You must have worked really hard on it for it to be that realistic."

  
This woman...

  
He stared at her, relief and joy and _love_ overflowing until he couldn't- and didn't wish to -hold it back anymore.

  
"You are unbelievable," he told her, tightening his hold as he began trailing kisses down her neck. "And I am so ridiculously lucky to have you."

  
He felt her breath hitch and her pulse jump under his lips- the spark of it setting ablaze the longing that had been building up at her absence.

  
"R-Reeve-"

  
"I'd rather never build anything ever again if it meant losing you in any way."

  
If she was going to respond to that, it was lost when he sealed his lips over hers in another kiss- notably more heated than the last. 

  
"Please...Let me show you even just a fraction of the love I feel for you." 

  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

  
Hours later, my face was still burning as I sat against Reeve on our bed. While being physically intimate had never been boring with him, there had definitely been something else this last time that made it more...intense than usual. Even just thinking about it was enough to make the heat start creeping through the rest of my body... Although that might have also been due to the fact that the feather-light caresses on my bare skin were beginning to trail teasingly close to still-sensitive areas.

  
"Reeve," I protested, feeling my face burn hotter when it came out more as an ardent groan. "We're supposed to be talking now, no- _ah_ -!" my voice cut off at a particularly bold action on his part. "N-Not going for round two."

  
"It'd be more like round five by this point, wouldn't it?"

  
" _Reeve_."

  
He chuckled under his breath but thankfully stopped his actions before my brain became too muddled to think clearly. 

  
"I'm sorry," he smiled against my cheek as he pressed a chaste kiss upon it. "But I think you're underestimating just how much I missed you."

  
I smiled slightly as I grabbed one of his hands, idly running my fingers over his palm. "I missed you too. I was actually ready to come back the day after it happened, but Cloud insisted I stay longer. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore and snuck out while he was out on a delivery."

  
"My, how rebellious of you."

  
I laughed, a joy that had been notably absent these past few weeks rushing through me. "Like you're one to talk."

  
"Hmm, I suppose that's true. Should I expect him to come storming over some time today?"

  
"I left a note."

  
This time his laugh was loud and deep, and he wrapped his arms around my waist before pulling me closer to him. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

  
The earnestness in his voice made everything in me soften, and I turned in his hold before cupping his cheek. "You always do."

  
From the first time he had made his feelings clear, he had _never_ failed to remind me. Still, hearing him say it made my heart swell every single time.

  
"I am so ridiculously lucky to have you," I echoed his earlier words, my smile widening when he leaned his head into my palm. "I love you, Reeve."

  
His eyes were lidded, and his expression tender as he leaned up and pulled me into a gentle kiss. One that had me sighing and feeling at peace. When we finally broke apart, I almost didn't want to open my eyes, content to just stay in his arms.

  
"...Well, I don't know about you, but I'm definitely up for round five after that."

  
I burst out laughing, and when I _did_ open my eyes, he was grinning playfully. 

  
"No," I scolded, just as playfully. "We're still talking, Tuesti."

  
"You're one now too, my dear. I distinctly remember a wonderfully passionate night where we consummated that very fact."

  
I cleared my throat into my fist, my face warming all over again.

  
You'd think I'd have been used to comments like that after so long, but I was sure I was doomed to forever be easily flustered. It just wasn't fair...

  
"Cute~"

  
"Hush, you. I-... I really _do_ have something to tell you, you know."

  
It had been the whole reason I'd asked to go out on that day weeks ago. Nerves had made me too anxious to stay inside, so I'd thought we could head for the church. Then everything had spiraled into chaos. But now...

  
I opened my mouth.

  
Then, closed it.

  
Opened...

  
Closed...

  
It was funny how the words seemed to be stuck now, but it was a pretty big thing, to be fair. 

  
Reeve's brows furrowed in concern when this continued on for a bit, and he began to straighten. "Castalia? Sweetheart, are you alright?"

  
"I'm pregnant," I finally blurted out.

  
He froze.

  
"Shit," I muttered. "That is _not_ how I planned on saying it..."

  
Reeve was still frozen in place, though his eyes did seem to have widened. 

  
Tentatively, I shook his shoulder. "Reeve?... Love...are you still with me?"

  
I yelped when I was suddenly flipped around so that I lay beneath him, his heated gaze doing just as well at pinning me in place as his body.

  
"Time for rounds five through ten," he growled- the low, husky quality his voice had taken sending shivers down my spine. 

  
He ended up backing up those words...though looking back, I can't really say I minded.

  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo ~Chapter End**

  
Initially, I planned to write this as a one-shot thing, with the next part having them talk a bit more and the part after that wrapping everything up with the birth of Reeve and Cassie's little sprog. However, as I reached the point above, I kind of...wanted to write more? So, I've decided to continue this as a sort of little mini AU tale (and because I don't want to spend too much time coming up with some appropriate drama, I will say now that the events of DoC are still going to happen in this AU. Don't worry, I'll make it fit).

  
Curse my love of Reeve Tuesti. I knew this was going to happen.

  
**Some headcanons about the Reeve/Castalia pairing:**

  
\- Reeve has a million pet-names for Castalia that he frequently rotates (though he is absolutely forbidden from using Sweetpea). Cassie has only one but uses it sparingly, as she prefers using his name. Reeve considers it a personal achievement every time he gets her to use it.

  
\- They have been said to act "sickeningly sweet" in public. Mostly by Reno.

  
\- Reeve has secretly been gathering blackmail on the Turk via Cait Sith in order to make sure he pays Castalia back the money he owes her. One way or another.

  
\- Castalia loves running her hands through Reeve's hair when they kiss and mussing it up, but it took her a while to get used to the feeling of his facial hair.

  
\- Reeve shaved it all off once when he first noticed her discomfort, but she was horrified by him doing so and refused to kiss him until his signature look grew back. 

  
\- Castalia is easily flustered by him, but if she is pushed enough, she pushes back. When asked about it, Reeve always turns red but remains steadfastly silent on the details.

  
\- Cloud and Matt do not want to know the details. Ever.

  
\- They own two cats. Vincent checks in on them whenever they are away for extended periods of time.

  
So there you have it- part one of what will probably end up being a three or four-part mini-story. Baby Tuesti is gonna be a girl, so I'm curious to see what names you think will be good. If you have any personal headcanons for the Reetalia pairing, feel free to let me know as well. For now, take care, and until next time!

**Next chapter title:** _Tale of the White Lotus_


End file.
